Cheetara Meets Her Match
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Lion-O is made King of Thundera?, and as his first act as king demands that they seek revenge for his father's death.


Cheetara Meets Her Match

Lion-O is made King of Thundera?, and as his first act as king demands that they seek revenge for his father's death.

Tygra said that it would not be wise to go after them he currently was...

"Tygra," Cheetara, says, "He is the king and we must do as he commands now. But I think that it's crazy to go off like this trying to find Mumm-Ra at all. She looked at Lion-O with a smile. "Now then," she said, "I will follow you wherever you go, my Lord."

"Cheetara I am not asking you to die for me, just to trust me."

They all finally got to a clearing in the forest. Lion-O was looking at her back side when she turned away to go scouting in to the forest. "Tygra, stay with Wily Kit and Wily watch over them please."

He disappeared into the forest now to follow Cheetara, trying not to be seen by her. He followed closely behind her, not to close though to let her know. He was following then.

She stopped for a moment to look around, to see if anything was out of place. To her surprise she saw something moving in the distance in front of her. Lion-O saw her 34DD breast bounce up and down in the orange skin-tight suit she had on. Her legs were very strong and tight; her ass was so hot that just watching her run gave him a hard-on every time he looked at her this way.

Cheetara was getting to the edge of the cliff now after running up to the top. Looking down into the valley now as she stood on top of the cliff, she leaned a little more over the edge, not seeing that the edge she was now standing on was starting to give way.

He heard her screaming as she fell down onto a little ledge in the middle of the cliff. With no way to get back up to the top she was stuck there. Lion-O looked down to see if he could see her now. He thought about climbing down to find her, but it was too late for him to think of something else now. He fell right onto the same little ledge that Cheetara was now on.

"Lion-O, what are you doing down here with me..."

"Cheetara, I heard you scream as you were falling from the top up there... I thought I might be able to climb down to help you. But before I could do anything else I started to fall as well."

Looking at him straight in the eyes now, she could see that he wasn't looking at her eyes at all. Instead she knew what Lion-O was looking at her huge 34DD breasts she had in the tight orange suit she was wearing.

"Lion-O," she said in a loud tone. He didn't answer her the first time. She called his name, but he didn't answer her the second time either. But the third time she called his name, she kicked him in the leg to grab his attention…

"Cheetara, why did you kick me?!"

"You were only looking at my huge chest and not at my eyes, now weren't you Lion-O?"

"Well you could have hit me in the face and not kicked me then."

"Well there's no way for us to get back up to the top now. Any ideas at all?"

"No, I figured you would be the one with the ideas, not me."

"Well that is a first for you, to have nothing to say to me then. But when we get back to the palace I think you need to learn your place here."

"I will never learn my place from you and you could never teach me anything I don't already now know. I think I can get us out of this mess you put us now in, but I want something in return from you."

"Now then…what do you want in return for getting the two of us out of this mess then…?"

"What you want from if you can get use out of this mess now, Tell me" Well, if I get us off of this ledge, what I want from you is to never look at anyone else again. As well as I want your body for myself now. I think I have earned this. If you agree to this, you are to be by my side from now on, no matter what, forever."

"Are you telling me that if I say yes, then I can never leave your side? _Never_? That I have to be at your side every day from now until the day I die?" "Yes, Cheetara, that is what I am saying to you. Do you agree to my terms, or do I leave you to stay on this ledge by yourself now forever?"

"You would do this to a fellow cat…"

"The choice is yours now but make sure you choose wisely. For when you choose the choice is forever to stay with me."

"Well, if I have to choice to stay on this ledge or be at your side forever, I suppose being by your side forever now is better than staying down here forever. Just so you know I am only doing this because you gave me no other choose .

"If you think that being be my side is the only thing you are going to be doing when we get back, you're wrong…"

"Huh? What are you talking about…?"

"I am talking about if I get you back up you have to stay in my room forever and ever as well …you will learn to service me whenever I need it. And no matter what, you will do as you're told Cheetara."

"By that you mean…what, exactly?"

"I mean…you will fuck me whenever I need it and you're going to learn the ways of being fucked by me. Then, Cheetara, every time I can take you good…and just so you what I mean; I think it's time for your first lesson from me. Now… get on your knees, right here, right now, so you can take my huge cock in your mouth." He pushed her down on her knees now, hard. Lion-O pulled out his huge cock now and made her suck it hard. Grabbing the back of her head, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth and watching her gag on it, was fun to see for him…

She started to choke on his cock; not being able to breathe at all wasn't good for her. Her eyes started to roll up in to the back of her head as she gagged on his cock. Looking down at her now, he could see this happening to her. Deciding to let go of her head, he pulled his cock out of her mouth so she could breathe.

Cheetara gulped in deep breaths of air. Somehow she knew that it was just to teach her a lesson of what was going to happen to her if she didn't do as she was told ever time by him.

Looking at her straight in the eyes now, he knew she understood what was going to be happening to her body now; what was going to happen to her after they got off this ledge and returned to the palace. She knew that as of this day, she belonged to Lion-O now, which meant she was his to do with as he pleased…

When they finally got to the top of the cliff again she soon realized why he was acting this way. It was because he saw her and Tygra kissing each other. Then she looked at the one person that probably would now make her life so lonely from this day on.

"Lion-O, why didn't you tell me you felt this way towards me from the first day? We had met in the street. Would you have really wanted me to know this, or would you really have felt the same way as I do for you then?"

"Lion-O?"

"What?"

"I said I love you, and now that I know why you've been acting this way around me, you don't have to be this way to me anymore."

"Yes I do. I know as soon as you have a chance to run, or go away at all, you would head straight back to Tygra. Now then, I can't let you do that. As of this day, you will wear this shock collar around your neck so if you try to leave my side for anything or any reason, you will be shocked. And to show you what I mean by this, I order you to run – or try to run – for that tree over there right now."

She ran for the specified tree, but as soon as she started to get half way across the clearing from him, the collar shocked her making her fall to her knees in pain. However, she did not look back in time to see him running towards her. When she did look back, it was too late: he was now on top of her, pinning her to the ground…

"Lion-O what are you doing?! Get off of me," she yelled at him.

But he wasn't paying any attention to what she said now, or even cared about what she said.

All he knew was that Cheetara was now pinned underneath him, and it was going to stay that way. While he teased her, he carefully ripped open a small corner of her suit that she was wearing now. It was the most fun he'd had in a long time. Seeing that she was trying to struggle free, after not paying too much attention to her, he pinned her down tighter and then ripped the suit she was wearing right off her body all the way. Leaving her fully naked underneath him to do what he was planning on doing to her now. Lion-O sat up on her back and continued to pull his full erection out of his suit.

She saw what he had in store for her now. "Lion-O…no, please don't…I am still a virgin. No…not in my pussy! Please!" she said, pleading with him now so much to not to fuck her virginal pussy.

Just looking now at her there naked underneath him, he then placed the head of his cock right at the entrance of her pussy and pushed hard, going deep…all the way into her.

Just as this happened, she screamed loudly. He grabbed her by the mouth, covering it so no one else could hear her scream.

"…" She tried to say something to Lion-O now, but knew she couldn't. She let herself cry. As the tears fell from her face, the pain of his huge cock ripped her pussy wide open. She knew he was enjoying this _way_ too much, but there was no way she was going to stop him now. He was a lot stronger than she was, though, and she could see the muscles on his arms which were the size of small tree trunks. His leg muscles were so huge that she could only look on, shocked and amazed, at how he was so easily able to take her down to the ground and do all the thing to her that he wanted to…without her ever being able to stop him.


End file.
